Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image transmission apparatus, and more particularly to an image transmission apparatus for converting a display port (DP) standard into a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) standard.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, electronic products have many requests for video and file data transmission, thereby progressing high-speed transmission interface technology. Low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) is a high-speed and low power consumption interface that is used by various notebook computer manufacturers, wherein the LVDS interface can provide a direct digital connection between a processor and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. The LVDS interface provides a very high transmission rate only with low power consumption, and little interference is induced. In addition, the LVDS technology is suitable for short-distance transmission lines.
Furthermore, the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA) developed a display port (DP) standard in 2006, to replace the digital visual interface (DVI) standard and video graphics Array (VGA) standard. The DP interface provides high resolution and can support 16-bit color depth, thus the DP interface is widely used in notebook computers and display panels. Since the apparatus may be equipped with a different transmission interface, solutions are needed for various converters, such as the DP to DVI standard converter, the DP to LVDS standard converter.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional image system 100. The image system 100 comprises an image transmission apparatus 120 and a display panel 10, wherein an LVDS connection port 150 of the image transmission apparatus 120 is coupled to an LVDS connection port 20 of the display panel 10 via a LVDS transmission line 110. The image transmission apparatus 120 comprises a graphic processing unit (GPU) 130, a transmitter 140 and a read only memory (ROM) 160. When the image transmission apparatus 120 is coupled to the display panel 10, a firmware 145 of the transmitter 140 obtains an extended display identification data (EDID) information SEDID via the LVDS transmission line 110. According to the EDID information SEDID, the firmware 145 of the transmitter 140 selects the configuration data SCONF corresponding to display characteristics of the display panel 10 from the ROM 160. Thus, according to the configuration data SCONF, the transmitter 140 converts a DP data stream SDP from the GPU 130 into a LVDS data stream SLVDS, and transmits the LVDS data stream SLVDS to the display panel 10 via the LVDS transmission line 110. In the image system 100, the ROM 160 will occupy the printed circuit board (PCB) area of the image transmission apparatus 120, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.